gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Warriors
Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Warriors is the new game in Warriors series and is based on Akira Toriyama's hit manga Dragon Ball and is made for PS4, Xbox One, Switch and PC and published by Bandai Namco, Shueisha and Koei-Tecmo with developement by Omega Force. Story The game will cover entire manga from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball Super. Gameplay Like games in Dynasty Warriors series you play as the single character as you destroy the entire army with stylish combos and over the top destructive moves. The musou attack in that game is called Ultimate Musou in which character destroys the entire army and also characters can transform into their super version of themeselves like in any other Dragon Ball games. Characters The characters are gathered are fan favourites and well known characters in all of Dragon Ball media. Staff Director: * Hisashi Koinuma Music: * MASA * Hiromi Mizutani * Kenji Nakajoh * Yasuharu Takanashi * Masato Koike * Kensuke Inage * Toshiyuki Kishi * Kenji Fujisawa Character Illustration, Design and Producer: * Akira Toriyama Writer: * Yasuko Kobayashi Executive Producer: * Daishi Odashima Voice Cast * Goku/Goku Black (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Sean Schemmel) * Turles (Gackt/Chris Patton) * Bardock (Takaya Kuroda/Sonny Strait) * Goten (Masako Nozawa/Robert McCollum) * Gohan (Kenji Nojima/Kyle Hebert) * Krillin (Mayumi Tanaka/Sonny Strait) * Piccolo (Toshio Furukawa/Chris Sabat) * Trunks/Future Trunks (Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale) * Gotenks (Masako Nozawa & Takeshi Kusao/Robert McCollum & Eric Vale) * Vegeta (Ryo Horikawa/Chris Sabat) * Yamcha (Tohru Furuya/Chris Sabat) * Vegito & Gogeta (Toshiyuki Morikawa & Ryo Horikawa/Sean Schemmel & Chris Sabat) * Bulma (Aya Hisakawa/Monica Rial) * Chi Chi (Naoko Watanabe/Cynthia Cranz) * Pan (Yuko Minaguchi/Jeannie Terado) * Chiaotzu (Hiroko Emori/Brina Palencia) * Master Roshi (Shigeru Chiba/Mike McFarland) * Android 8 (Shouzo Izuka/Mike McFarland) * Android 16 (Hikaru Midorikawa/Jeremy Innman) * Android 17 (Shigeru Nakahara/Chuck Huber) * Android 18 (Miki Itou/Meredith McCoy) * Bulla Briefs (Hitomi Harada/Trina Nishimura) * Tien Shinhan (Hikaru Midorikawa/John Burgmeier) * Hercule (Houchuu Ohtsuka/Chris Rager) * Videl (Yuko Minaguchi/Kara Edwards) * Whis (Masakazu Morita/Ian Sinclair) * Beerus (Koichi Yamadera/Jason Douglas) * Zamasu (Shinichiro Miki/James Marsters) * Kibito (Shin Aomori/Chuck Huber) * Shin/Kibito Kai (Yuuji Mitsuya/Kent Williams) * King Kai (Cho/Sean Schemmel) * Jiren (Eiji Hanawa/Patrick Seitz) * Gine (Kikuko Inoue/Emily Neves) * Hit (Kazuhiro Yamaji/Matthew Mercer) * Android 13 (Moriya Endou/Chuck Huber) * Burter (Masaya Onosaka/Chris Sabat) * Recoome (Eiji Sasaki/Chris Sabat) * Jeice (Daisuke Kishio/Chris Sabat) * Dodoria (Takashi Nagasako/John Swasey) * Zarbon (Hiroaki Miura/J. Michael Tatum) * Guldo (Yasuhiro Takato/Greg Ayres) * Ginyu (Katsuyuki Konishi/R. Bruce Elliot) * Dr. Gero (Hochuu Ohtsuka/Kent Williams) * Frieza (Ryusei Nakao/Christopher Ayres) * Cell (Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke) * Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa (Kanae Itou/Felecia Angele) * Mai/Future Mai (Eiko Yamada/Colleen Clinkenbeard) * Tora (Tetsu Inada/Mike McFarland) * Borgos (Kozo Shioya/Chris Sabat) * Fasha (Nana Mizuki/Barbara Dunkelman) * Shugesh (Kouhei Otomo/Chris Rager) * Raditz (Shigeru Chiba/Justin Cook) *Caulifla (Yuka Komatsu/Elizabeth Maxwell) * Bojack (Tessho Genda/Bob Carter) * Kale (Yukana Nogami/Dawn M. Bennet) * Fu (Kappei Yamaguchi/Ricco Fajardo) * Towa (Masako Katsuki/Stephanie Young) * Mira (Hiroki Takahashi/J. Michael Tatum) * Broly (Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna) * Dabura (Ryuzaburo Otomo/Rick Robertson) * Babidi (Bin Shimada/Bill Townsley) * Demigra (Kousuke Toriumi/Josh Grelle) * Fat Buu/Kid Buu (Kozo Shioya/Josh Martin) * Toppo (Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price) * Android 19 (Yukitoshi Hori/Todd Habernkorn) * Android 21 (Houko Kuwashima/Jeannie Terado) * Nappa (Tetsu Inada/Phil Parsons) * Narration (Tohru Okawa/Doc Morgan) Theme Song Opening: "CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA" by JAM Project Ending: "We Were Angels" by Yohei Onishi and Takayoshi Tanimoto Trivia * This is a first time as Akira Toriyama confirmed that in that game Goku along with Bardock, Gohan, Goku Black and Turles will be voiced in Japanese by different voice actors. Those are Toshiyuki Morikawa (Goku/Goku Black), Takaya Kuroda (Bardock), Kenji Nojima (Gohan) and Gackt (Turles). Masako Nozawa is now currently voicing Goten. * This game is notable for having the well known characters all across Dragon Ball series. * In that game Android 21 is one of the good guys and is using her Majin form to strike down her foes without mercy without being evil. * In that game Mai, Trunks, Gohan and Goten are adults as Pan who is Gohan's daughter is young adult but is still adored by her friends and family alike. Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Shueisha Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bandai Namco Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles